Choir Trouble
by Chucky Ray
Summary: After Harry discovers Jessie's secret that her boyfriend is abusing her, he and his brother Tobey off her their support. Meanwhile Hermione becomes the new choir director at their church and a whole bunch of heavenly hilarity occurs. Episode Ten in the Friendship Is Magic series.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; Missing

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all went over to Bill and Fleur's house so that they could see their new kitten Ellie. It was Ginny's birthday and she was now eighteen years old. Even though Harry was really excited and happy for her he hadn't really had a good night's sleep in weeks ever since he had talked to Jessie and found out that her boyfriend Alan had been abusing her.

However Ellie was so cute that he couldn't help but smile down at her as she mewed everywhere she went and then hunching over she started chasing her little squeaky mouse toy. She stopped and caught it inside her mouth before she rolled over onto her back and started kicking it with her tiny back paws. Hermione and Ginny giggled.

"Aww,.. she's doing the exact same thing that Princess used to do when she was a kitten." Ginny remarked when all of a sudden Bill came down the hallway carrying Johnny at his hip.

"Somebody just woke up from his nap." He said with a grin before setting his son on the ground and watching him run over to join the group before he tripped and fell landing straight on his bottom.

"Uh oh, you better watch it mate." Ron told him.

"Oh, he's alright. He's got a lot of padding." Ginny told him when suddenly he rose to his feet again and pointed at Ellie.

"Kiddy!?" he cried as Harry smiled at him.

"Yeah that's right buddy that is a kitty." He told him with a nod.

"Do you want to pet the kitty?" Hermione questioned him leaning her head close to him and showing him the proper way to pet her. Johnny ran his tiny little hand a crossed the fur on her back.

"Kiddy,.." he said happily with a wide grin revealing both his top and bottom tooth.

"Hey Johnny, come here. I have your snack ready for you." Bill said walking over to him as Johnny looked up at him and blinked his eyes before holding up his little arms and gesturing for his father to pick him up. Bill hoisted him up inside his arms and kissed the top of his head before carrying him away.

"I can't believe how gentle he is." Ginny said.

"I know, Bill and Fleur are lucky that he's so gentle around Ellie." Hermione said.

"You mean _Ellie's_ lucky." Ron began. "Most children Johnny's size would try to pull her tail or something." He finished but Harry found himself staring into space again.

"Are you alright Harry?" Hermione questioned him with concern while studying the expression on his face.

"Oh c'mon mate, this doesn't have anything to do with Jessie does it? They arrested Alan. He's in jail now, he can't physically hurt her anymore." Ron told him.

"I know, but it's the emotional part that I'm worried about." He said glancing back up at him.

 _…_

The next morning Harry realized that Jessie still wasn't in church and as soon as the pastor had addressed the congregation as usual, he allowed him to get up there and saw a few words. "Many of you if not all of you by now have heard about our own Jessica Cross. Even though she has been completely healed physically, emotionally I'm afraid she's been scarred for life and she desperately needs all of your prayers and support since that's the only thing we can really offer her right now.

"Anyway, turn your books to three hundred and twenty nine and we shall sing a couple verses of Leaning On the Everlasting Arms before I lead us into our usual Morning Prayer." He said as every grabbed their hymn books and stood up before the pianist began to play.

 _What a fellowship, what a joy divine,_

 _Leaning on the everlasting arms._

 _What a blessedness, what a peace is mine,_

 _Leaning on the everlasting arms._

 _Leaning, leaning,_

 _Safe and secure from all alarms._

 _Leaning, leaning._

 _Leaning on the everlasting arms._

 _What have I to dread, what have I to fear,_

 _Leaning on the everlasting arms?_

 _I have blessed peace,_

 _With my Lord so near,_

 _Leaning on the everlasting arms._

 _Leaning, leaning,_

 _Safe and secure from all alarms._

 _Leaning, leaning._

 _Leaning on the everlasting arms._

As soon as the song ended they all closed their eyes, bowed their heads, and began to pray. "Heavenly Father, we come before you this morning Lord in which to thank you for another glorious day in which you have made." Harry began. "We also ask that you watch over Jessie and heal her heart even though it has been broken. Thank you for everyone here who has been able to take time out of their busy schedules to come here this morning and worship your holy name.

We also pray for those who don't know you whether they are here this morning or not. We pray for Alan that he might come to see the error of his ways and be able to come to you through your son Jesus Christ who died on the cross for our sins so that we may be forgiven and one day we might be able to join you in Heaven. Please forgive Alan and all those here who have also done wrong. Please also stay with their families through whatever life struggles they may be facing. And thank you for all of the blessings that we have in our lives. Amen." He finished.

"Amen." Everyone else echoed.

Later on that morning after church Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny exited the church together with the sound of ringing church bells inside the distance.

"I sure hope that Jessie feels better soon so that she can come back to church. I really miss her, I haven't seen her in days." Ginny said.

"I know, but it's like Harry said. Unfortunately there's not much we can do for her right now except pray." Ron told her.

"Yeah, and when it really comes down to it, that's the best thing we can do." Harry said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; Weekend Plans

"You know I think I'm going to go pay Jessie a visit." Harry said while snapping his fingers and instantly changing his clothes. "I think it's been enough time now. It's been a few weeks since I've talked to her and I think she could use the company."

"That's a good idea, why don't I come with you?" Tobey suggested.

"In your church robes?" Ron asked him.

"Oh yeah, that's right. I can't do magic outside of school yet. Harry, would you mind?" he inquired as Harry snapped his fingers again.

"Sure." He said changing his clothes for him as Tobey grinned.

"Thanks." He told him.

"Before you guys go there's something that I have to tell you." Hermione began with a grin. "Lucas James is retiring." She said.

"I know, he's our choir director isn't he? I think he told us himself last week." Ron said.

"Yes but what you don't know is that he's made my choir director." She told him.

"Wow that will be interesting since you've had some musical background." Ginny began. "But whose going to take over for you when you go back to work next month?" she wondered as she just simply smiled at her.

"Well, you will." She said.

"Me?" Ginny questioned with disbelief while pointing her thumb back towards her chest while Harry smiled at her.

"Yeah sure, why not?" he questioned her back. "You're a great singer and you'll do a great job as choir director." He told her as she grinned back at him.

"Thanks but I probably won't be as good as Hermione will be." She said turning to look back at her. "Man, it's just not going to be the same without you two around." She told them but Tobey quickly raised his hand.

"Correction, it'll be the four of us. Ron, Hermione, Eve and I will all be going back to Hogwarts." He said as Hermione nodded.

"Yep and the twins will both be starting charm school." She said as they continued on their way to the car.

"What is charm school like?" Heather wondered while glancing up at Harry.

"It's like an elementary school of magic." He replied.

"What kind of spells do you learn?" Teddy asked him.

"You don't learn any until you get to Hogwarts. You just basically learn all about the magical and muggle community." Ron told him.

"Boring!" he exclaimed as Harry laughed.

"You say that now, but Ron and I had a great time in charm school." He told him.

"It was alright." Ron said but suddenly Hermione elbowed him in the ribs. "I mean, it was a blast. Yep what a great three years of my life that I never want to get back." He said as Harry grinned and rolled his eyes before unlocking his car and grabbing the door handle.

 _…_

Harry pulled into Jessie's driveway and parked his car before he, Tobey, and Angel climbed out of it. Then they headed towards the doorstep and he rang the doorbell. That's when suddenly a young man he had believed to be Jessie's father answered the door. He had long greasy brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, dark brown eyes, and a shaggy brown beard covered in shaving cream.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you." Harry began. "I was just wondering where Jessie was." He said before realizing that they had never fully met before face to face. "I'm Harry Snape and this is my brother Tobey, we're friends of hers." He explained.

"Jessie just went out on Patches. She should be back any moment though." He told him. "Nice to meet you boys, my name is Nate by the way. Jessie talks about you all the time." He said as he offered him his hand for Harry to shake in which he accepted.

"I'm sorry to hear about what happened to Jessie. We really do miss her in church." Harry told him when suddenly as if on que Jessie rode up on a brown and white paint and gently pulled back on the reins bringing him to a complete stop.

"Whoa boy." She said before she dismounted and removed her helmet. "Harry, Tobey, what are you guys doing here?" she asked them.

"We were worried about you." Tobey told her. "I haven't spoken to you in weeks." He said as she heaved a heavy sad sigh and glanced down at the ground.

"I'm sorry Tobey. And no I haven't stopped being a Christian, it's just that well_ it's been really hard for me. You and Ginny warned me about staying away from him but I wouldn't listen. It's just that I really liked Alan and I thought he liked me too." She explained. "Well, I guess that I better put Patches away." She said as she started walking back over to her horse and grabbed the reins inside her hand while Tobey and Angel began to follow her.

"Let me ask you something Jessie, why was Alan abusing you?" he wondered.

"I think it's because he found out that I was a witch." She told him.

"Oh I see, typical muggle. You see often muggles are afraid of us because they don't know anything about us. They think we're evil and scary because we're different from them." He told her.

"I know, I don't even know why I trusted him in the first place." She said while breathing another heavy sigh.

"Now I don't want you to go around thinking that all muggles are like that. I have a lot of muggle friends who know that I'm a wizard and are perfectly alright with it. There are good people and bad people just like they're good witches and bad witches. You just have to take the time to get to know them before you can really find out what they're really like." He told her while she led her horse inside her stall.

"You're right Tobey. Next time I meet someone I'll give it some time before I actually go out with them. That is, if I ever _do_ go out again." She said as he simply just grinned at her.

"Well here's a thought, you already know me. Harry's taking me to the movies next weekend along with some of his friends. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you came along." He said.

"You're going to the movies?" she asked him with incredibility as he laughed.

"Yeah, just because I can't see movies doesn't mean that I don't enjoy listening to them." He told her.

"Well alright then, I'll go ask my dad about it. Then maybe I'll come to church with you next Sunday as well." She said.

"Sounds like a plan to me." He told her as they exchanged warm and loving smiles with each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; Let's Go to the Movies

 _Thanks Scrappy, and I know right?_

Jessie returned to work a day later. David was very excited to see her back and had some very exciting news to share with her and Harry. His wife of the past few months had just given birth to their first child. "Well congratulations David, is it a boy or a girl?" Jessie asked him as David smiled at her.

"Girl. Her name is Roberta Jessica and she's five pounds six ounces." He told her. "We named her after you and my grandfather." He explained.

"Aww, thank you that's so sweet." She told him as Harry smiled at her and he began showing them pictures of his new daughter. Later on that day Harry ran into Aaron shoveling up dragon manure.

"Ah hullo there Harry," he began with a grin. "I'm glad you're here, I could really use the extra help." He said but Harry just simply shook his head.

"Sorry, David sent me here to give Midnight a bath and then take him out for a nice good fly so he can stretch his wings." Harry told him as he watched the grin slowly vanish from his face.

"Oh." He said. "Well did David show you pictures of his daughter yet?" he wondered.

"Yep he just did. She's really cute, she looks just like him. Except for the fact that she only has a few hairs on her head." Harry told him.

"I know and Roberta is a very pretty name too. I can't wait to find out whether we're having a boy or a girl, but Brittany have already decided on a name." he said.

"Really? But I thought you were going to wait until after the baby's born." Harry said.

"I know, but we really decided that we like Daniel for a boy and Danielle for a girl. And we really decided to get biblical since their middle name is either going to be Joseph or Josephina." He told him as Harry grinned.

"Wow, neat, I like it. Well I'll see you later Aaron. I'm off to take care of Midnight." He said while giving him a slight wave.

"See ya Harry!" Aaron exclaimed waving back at him before he turned around and walked away.

 _…._

That Saturday evening Harry made sure that he had eaten, shaved, and brushed his teeth before he went down to his car with Ron, Hermione, Tobey, and Angel. "Hey Harry, I was just wondering, when did you first start shaving?" Tobey asked him.

"When I was about your age, why? Are you eager to start? Because it's a pain in the ass if you ask me." He told him.

"No, I was just wondering." Tobey said as Ron grinned slyly at him while they continued walking towards the car.

"I have a feeling this is about Jessie again. He wants to look his best so he can impress her." He said.

"How did you know?" Tobey asked him but Ron just simply smirked.

"It's obvious to me and everyone else around here that you have a massive crush on her. I think you have ever since you met her." He told him.

"What can I say? She's a really nice person." Tobey said while Harry unlocked his car and they all climbed inside. First they drove over to Ginny's house and picked her up before they picked up Luna and Neville. Then finally Harry pulled into the Cross's gravel driveway.

Jessie was already waiting outside for them on the porch carrying her sleeping bag with her along with the rest of her stuff since she would be spending the night over at Ginny's. Harry and Jessie both had their wands lit as they walked back down to the car. "You can place your things in the trunk next to Ginny's, and then you can sit up front if you'd like." He told her.

"Thanks Harry, and thanks again for inviting me to go along with you." She told him as he popped open his trunk and she tossed her things inside.

"Thank Tobey, it was his idea." He told her.

"And I'm sorry I've been out of church so long. It's just that I dunno, when I lost my trust in men, I sort of lost my trust in God." She admitted but he just simply shook his head at her before slamming the trunk shut.

"You don't ever have to lose your trust in God. He'll always be there for you, even when you don't think He is. But it's normal to start having your doubts when you go through something like that. But it's obvious that God has a plan for you since you're still standing here to talk about it. And if you ever do want to talk about it or need our prayers just let me or Tobey know and we'll be there for you." Harry told her as they exchanged warm and loving smiles with each other and then she thanked him before they climbed into the car and drove away.

 _….._

"Wow I can't believe what a long line it is for the nine o'clock showing." Ron began as they entered the movie theater together. "This is a kid's movie, I would think that most of them would either be in bed or getting ready for bed by now." He said.

"I know, and we all have to get up for church tomorrow morning." Harry said.

"And it's my first day directing the choir." Hermione added as loud chatter continued filling the air when suddenly Ginny heard some snickering coming out of the boys behind her pointing and laughing at Tobey and she narrowed her eyebrows and glared at them.

"Look at that blind kid, why would you come to a movie if you can't even see it?" one of them in which Ginny thought was pretty handsome but extremely rude said while continuing to laugh and point him out with his friend. That's when Ginny had had enough.

"Tobey might not be able to see, but he can still hear you and he has feelings just like everyone else. Besides, he has a bigger heart than both of you combined." She told them immediately wiping the grins off their faces as they stopped and stared at her. "Besides," she began as she withdrew her wand and pointed it at them. "how would you like it if I turned you into a warty old toad?" she questioned them before they quickly backed away from her.

"Oh my God, it's a witch!" one of them exclaimed before they turned around and sprinted out the door while Hermione burst into laughter.

"Yeah, that's what I thought assholes." Ginny muttered under her breath before storing her wand away again.

"Thanks Ginny." Tobey told her as she smiled up at him even though she knew that he couldn't see her.

"Anytime Tobey." She told him while Harry stepped up to the counter.

"May I help you sir?" the other man inquired.

"Uh yes, seven adults and one child for Stuart Little." Harry told him while Tobey felt himself starting to blush. Even though technically he was still considered a child, it still embarrassed him to be referred as one in front of Jessie. Harry took out his muggle money and waited for their tickets before he paid the man and they all made their way towards the concession stand.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; Choir Trouble

Angel loved all the sights, sounds, and smells as they walked through the theater. She also loved the fact that Tobey shared some of his popcorn with her. They all really ended up enjoying the movie and as soon as it was over they headed back to the car. Harry climbed back inside the driver's seat while Jessie climbed back inside the passenger's seat. Then Harry waited until everyone had slammed their doors shut and strapped themselves in before placing the keys into the ignition and starting the engine.

"Well that was a really good movie." Luna began while Harry put his foot on the brake and pulled the car into reverse and made sure that it was clear behind him before stepping on the gas pedal.

"Yep it was." He said as he started backing up.

"I really liked the car that he drove around it." Luna said with a grin.

"Yeah, it was a pretty funny movie." Neville agreed wrapping his arm around her and kissing the top of her head while she cuddled inside his chest.

"The only thing that wasn't funny was all of the staring and pointing at Tobey. I didn't find that amusing one little bit." Ginny said.

"Oh it's alright Ginny, I'm used to it." Tobey reassured her.

"Well I'm not. It just isn't right, God made everyone different and it's not right to make fun of them for it." She said as Harry finished backing out and turned on his headlights while he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Yeah well those are the kind of idiots that don't use the brains that He gave them." He said stopping at the end of the driveway before hitting his turn signal as well as his accelerator again as he turned to the right. Then he made sure to steady his grip on the steering wheel before digging the box of cigarettes out of his pocket.

 _…._

The next morning everyone got ready to go to church. The pastor addressed everyone as usual before Harry went to the front of the room. "Before we get started this morning I have just a couple of announcements. First of all, I want to give a warm welcome to Jessie Cross who is back with us this morning." He said as everyone started to applaud. "And please continue to keep her in your prayers as well as my boss and his new beautiful baby girl Roberta that she will remain in perfect health.

And next of all later on this morning my dear friend Hermione Granger will be taking over for Luke as the choir director. Now this morning I'm going to do things a little bit differently, instead of starting with a hymn I'm going to start with a prayer. You see last night my brother Tobey went out with me and my friends to the movies. And as soon as we got there they started making fun of him just because he couldn't see.

Now he handled it much better than I would have been able to, and luckily my girlfriend stood up for him, but it is so mean and nasty to think that there are people out there who think they're better and stronger than everyone else just because there are people like Tobey with disabilities. Now the Bible tells us time and time again that we should love our neighbors and do onto others what you want done onto you. Jesus tells His disciples this.

Now it makes sense that non-Christians wouldn't understand this but even we as Christians make this same mistake. We tend to judge someone by the color of their skin, their religion, or sexuality without even realizing it. Now how can we call ourselves true followers of Christ when we judge others when He is meant to be the only judge? Ginny said it herself last night. Tobey has one of the greatest and biggest hearts that I've ever seen in a wizard and there's no doubt in my mind he will grow up to be a fine one.

Since he can't even see what a person looks like on the outside, all he knows how to do is judge them from their hearts. In that way I think that he really is close to godliness." He said smiling over at Tobey who smiled back at him. "Let us bow our heads and pray." He said as everyone bowed their heads and closed their eyes. "Dear Lord, we come together before you this morning to thank you for another beautiful day in which you have made.

We thank you for Jessie being back with us and protecting her making her feel more secure to be in your presence once again. We also thank you for David's brand new beautiful baby girl and that you would bless him and his family so that they may one day come to know you and enter the kingdom of Heaven. We also thank you for Tobey and what a wonderful blessing he is to be a part of our church and that we might learn to follow his example by allowing you to be the proper judge of how we choose to live our lives.

Also bless our service this morning and Hermione as she's about to come up here and lead our choir into song of praises to you as well as everyone else here this morning. We also pray for those who or sick or for one reason or another their schedules couldn't allow them to be here this morning.

Help us to become stronger, wiser, kinder, and better witches and wizards to each other and all those around us whether they be may magical and muggle. We ask all this in your name as well as thanking you for your forgiveness for all of our sins and your many blessings, amen." Harry finished.

"Amen." Everyone else echoed before he waved his hand down at Eve.

"At this time I would like to ask all of the children to come with me into the Sunday school room. So Tobey, Eve, Teddy, Heather and everyone else follow me." He said as his brothers and sisters stood up and started following him down the hallway along with Angel and the other children. That's when suddenly Hermione stood up and directed her baton down at the other adults.

"Alright, if all of the usual choir members will come up here we will rehearsing Oh Happy Day. So go ahead and gather your hymn books together while the rest of you do your Bible usual studying." She said when suddenly Jessie leapt up to her feet and hurried over to her. "Yes Jessie?" she inquired.

"Well I'd like to join the choir if it's alright with you." She said but Hermione quickly shook her head.

"I'm sorry Jessie, but you have to be a member of this church to get in." she told her.

"You made that up! That's not part of the rules!" Ginny cried indignantly as she took her place next to Ron.

"Well that was when Luke was the choir director. But _I'm_ in charge now and what I say goes." Hermione told her.

"C'mon Hermione! Stop acting like a bitch and let her in!" Ginny snapped as Ron quickly turned to her.

"You can't cuss in church! You'll go to Hell." he whispered.

"Well I don't care, Jessie has a really great voice and Hermione isn't being fair." Ginny said.

"It's alright Ginny." Jessie said breathing a deep and heavy sigh before she sadly shut her hymn book and set it back down next to the others before taking her seat again.

"Right, now does anyone else have any complaints?" Hermione questioned them as they all just simply stared at her. "Good, from the top then." She said tapping her baton against her stand and they started to sing in a barely audible whisper that is everyone except for Ron who was practically screaming it.

"Oh happy day!" he exclaimed as everyone else echoed him but Hermione simply just groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Ron," she began as he ignored her and continued to shout.

"Oh happy day!" he sang with a little bit of a squeaky tone inside his voice.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled louder.

"Oh happy day!" he squeaked nervously.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled as everyone else stopped singing.

"What!?" he exclaimed with disbelief.

"It isn't a happy day Ron." She began. "You're giving me a headache." She told him.

"Oh believe me I know the feeling." Ginny said narrowing her eyebrows and glaring at her.

"And I don't want any comments from the peanut gallery either!" Hermione yelled tapping her baton furiously against the stand. "Now Ron quiet it down the rest of you higher the volume!" she hollered. "And make sure you follow my baton!" she told them as the piano music started rapidly playing and everyone started singing over each other. "Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!" Hermione shouted again while angrily tapping her baton again causing the music and singing to stop.

"That's it, Ron you're out of the choir and I'm taking your place." She told him as he and Ginny gaped their mouths wide open with complete and utter horror and astonishment.

"What!? Why!?" he cried.

"Because you stink that's why. I mean I'm sorry if you wanted me to lie to you like our old choir director used to, but I believe that honesty is the best policy." She told him.

"You can't do that I'm your boyfriend!" he yelled.

" _I_ can do whatever I want mister, because _I_ am the one who has the baton." She told him as Ginny stepped forward and snapped it in half.

"Now you have two." She told her before narrowing her eyebrows and glaring at her. "If you're kicking Ron out then I quit." She said before she started walking away from her.

"Fine then, we don't need you." Hermione said before everyone else started walking away from her. "Hey! Where are you all going!? Come back here right now or you'll never sing in this town again!" she screamed before everyone else disappeared.

 _By the way, I got the idea for this story based off of the Family Matters episode Choir Trouble._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; The Newest Addition

Hermione heaved a heavy sigh as she dismounted her broomstick and walked in through the front door surprised to see that Snape was the only one waiting for her. "What happened to everyone else?" she wondered.

"They went down to the beach. We all drew straws to see who would be the one to have a little heart to heart with you." He explained.

"And you won." Hermione realized.

"Won, lost, what's the difference?" he questioned her as Hermione grinned slightly at him.

"I guess I had that one coming. Wow, I really screwed up. Ron and Ginny won't even look at me let alone speak to me." She said.

"I see, do you know of any reason that might be?" he wondered.

"Yeah, Ginny was right. I was acting like a bitch." She told him.

"So what do you think you should do about it?" he asked her.

"Probably apologizing to them and the rest of the church would be nice for starters as he nodded at her.

"I completely agree." He said.

"But what if they don't forgive me?" she asked him.

"Hermione Granger, you're one of the brightest witches I know. It should be obvious to you that if they really are your friends that they will forgive you." He told her before he turned around and walked away giving her some time to herself to think.

The next Sunday morning the pastor started addressing the church as usual. "Good morning," he began as they echoed it back at him. "welcome to the house of the Lord." He said.

"Amen!" everyone else exclaimed.

"Now before we get started this morning with our usual morning routine, Ms. Hermione Granger would like to come up here and say a few words to the congregation about the true reason the choir is no longer functioning." He said stepping aside and allowing her to come up there and face them.

"Good morning." She began nervously as everyone stared up at her. "As the pastor said you all deserve to hear the truth about why the choir quit. It was because of me, as soon as I became choir director, I started acting like a jerk." She said.

"Amen!" Ron and Ginny and a bunch of other people exclaimed.

"Well,.." Harry began before Hermione cut him off.

"I started getting such a big head, and a bigger mouth just bossing everyone around and I just wanted to say that I am truly sorry, and I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me. I also want to make it up to Jessie for not giving her a full chance before and I would really like to make it up to her now." She said before Jessie quickly leapt up to her feet and hurried out of the church.

Gasps broke throughout the room as Harry and Tobey rose to their feet.

"What's going on Harry?" Tobey asked him.

"It's Jessie, I think she's too afraid to go up there. I'll go talk to her." He replied.

"No, it's alright. I think I can handle it. C'mon girl, go find Jessie for me." Tobey told Angel before she started leading him back down the aisle.

 _…._

Angel came to a sudden stop as they rounded the back of the church and sat down on the patio at Tobey's feet. "Good girl." Tobey told her rewarding her with a good scratch behind the ears as she started panting happily. "Jessie, can I talk to you for a second?" he asked the red haired girl now standing in front of him.

"There's nothing to talk about, I can't go out there and sing." She said.

"Why not?" he questioned her.

"I'm too scared, what if they laugh at me? Besides they'll all be staring at me." She told him as he let out a chuckle. "See, you're laughing at me already and I haven't even gone up there yet." She said.

"I'm not laughing at you," he began with a grin. "I'm laughing because I wish you would learn to see the world from my perspective." He said.

"Uh,.." she began. "listen, no offense or anything Tobey but_"

"I'm blind as a bat I know. And that's exactly my point. Listen Jessie Harry preached about it last week. I can't see a thing but yet I know you enough to know that I like you and you're a good person. Harry and Ginny have told me all about what a beautiful witch you are, and I'm sure you are. But because I can't see it for myself I have to take their word for it. It matters to me more that you're so sweet, funny, and nice.

Now I'm sure that's the only thing that's going to matter to everyone else even though they can see you. But if it helps just pretend for a moment that you can't see them." He told her.

"Really?" she inquired.

"It'll make you feel better I promise." He told her as she smiled warmly at him and then threw her arms around his neck and embraced him before planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks Tobey, you're a really great friend." She told him before she hurried away and a grin stretched a crossed Tobey's face as he touched the spot where Jessie had kissed him.

"Alright, touchdown!" he exclaimed. "C'mon girl, let's go back inside." He told his dog as she stood up and started leading him back inside the church wagging her tail.

 _….._

The next morning when Harry went into work, he brought Ron, Hermione, and Ginny with him. They were all speaking to each other again and talking about how great Jessie's performance of Oh Happy Day was. "I still wish you would tell me why you brought us all here." Hermione said before they rounded the corner and headed inside David's office where Jessie was sitting on a chair holding a beautiful baby girl dressed in pink and wrapped in a brightly colored pink blanket.

"This is why." Harry told her with a grin.

"Aww!" Ginny exclaimed softly as Jessie smiled down at the baby that was fast asleep inside her arms.

"Hullo everyone, say hi to Roberta." She said as they peered down at the tanned skinned infant before she opened up her bright emerald eyes.

"Oh she's _so_ beautiful!" Ginny cried as she was just about to ask if she could hold her when all of a sudden the tiny baby began to cry.

"Oh don't worry, she's only hungry." David reassured Jessie seeing the concerned look on her face. "Do you want to feed her Harry? I hear talk that you're very good with babies." He said.

"Sure." Harry told him with a grin as Jessie stood up and allowed Harry to sit down before placing Roberta inside his arms. David walked over to him and handed him her bottle.

"Here you are Harry." He told him as Harry smiled down at the little baby girl while she started to suck her milk.

"Wow, I haven't held a baby girl ever since Heather was a baby." He said.

"I know, it seems like everyone we know is having boys now." Ron said as Hermione smiled.

"Well one thing is for sure, you really are going to make a great father someday Harry." She told him as Harry continued smiling down at Roberta while she continued sucking and making little slurping noises.

"I can't wait." He told her.

 **Next Time; Ron, Hermione, Tobey, and Eve head back off to Hogwarts while Teddy and Heather go to charm school for the first time.**


End file.
